Only Death Awaits
by rainingWolf
Summary: When Allen disappeared leaving behind a pool of blood for Lavi and Lenalee to find, something snapped. Dark twist to when Allen loses his Innocence and the other's journey to Japan. Oneshot turned multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

Authour's Note: So I first started this fic with this prompt: Write about something your character has lost and how willing he or she is to get it back. And I immediately thought, Ah, I got this! I can do this. Alas, no. The fic spiraled to a point where it had not resemblance to the prompt whatsoever. Ah well...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just because people have to come back doesn't mean they will." – Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Lavi was the first to spy the blood on the forest ground. Lenalee, landing besides him when she noticed he had stopped, paled and gasped, hand over her mouth, before frantically swiveling her head around, hair whipping in the wind, thinking she would glimpse those stray white hair and silver-gray cursed eyes staring back at them. Seeing nothing but the looming blackness of the surrounding forest, she took to the sky, as graceful as ever, in an attempt to survey the area at a boarder angle.<p>

Lavi remained on the forest ground, head bent, as he plucked the Ace of Spades card lying next to the steadily spreading pool of blood, Timcampy whizzing over his head.

Eyeing the simple playing card before stiffly pocketing it, he glanced around the clearing just once before looking up. Seeing the dismayed look on Lenalee's face, he extended his hammer and was carried into the sky to stand next to the distraught girl. Lenalee was barely keeping her calm; she was bordering on hysterical as she rubbed her face with both hands, scrunching them over her eyes, making them a pink red. Lavi put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, head on his chest, fitting right under his chin, sobbing quietly into his jacket.

Lavi said nothing as she whispered, "He's not dead, he _can't _be," over and over again, voice muffled, grip tightening on the back of the redhead's uniform.

Their golem buzzed then, cutting off the girl's cries.

Bookman's voice. "Can you hear me, Lavi?"

Lenalee hiccupped and looked at the golem as Lavi answered, speaking for the first time, with no emotions in his voice. "What is it?"

"Come back. A messenger is here."

A click- signaling the end of the conversation.

Lavi gave a small sigh before shifting, taking ahold of Lenalee by the waist, supporting her up, before urging his hammer to head back in the direction of the ship.

As Lenalee continue to whisper to herself, "Allen has to be alive, he _has _to come back," his face remained a blank slate.

Throughout the whole time, the expression on his face never changed. Not even once.

* * *

><p>The darkness had been swept away by the sun's rays by the time they both arrived back at the ship, Timcampy in tow.<p>

Lenalee had subdued by then, listlessly holding on to Lavi as to not fall over her own two feet.

Stepping over holes and scattered equipments, the boy made his way towards the bow, Lenalee following just three steps behind him.

At the bow of the ship, sitting on crates, were Anita, Mahoja, Krory, and Bookman, in a circle facing a tall hooded figure. The group turned towards the duo as Timcampy zoomed over their heads and the messenger peeled his hood back.

"It's been a long time, Miss Lenalee."

Lenalee looked up at that, eyes brightening as she recognized the voice. "You're… a member from the Asia Branch…" she says hesitantly as Lavi made eye contact with Bookman, his face closed, before walking over to stand behind the older man.

The broad-shouldered man nodded. "I am Wong. I have hastened here to pass along a message given to me by my branch leader."

The girl tilted her head as the others exchanged looks of confusion before turning their attention back to Wong. "A message?"

"We have found one of your forces, Allen Walker, and have taken charge of him."

At the news, Anita and Mahoja breathed sighs of relief and Krory bared his teeth a little as his lips curled up to make a small smile; Bookman and Lavi looked on with objected faces.

Lenalee just stared at Wong before what he said registered in her mind and a flicker of enlightment came into her eyes. "Really..!"

An affirmative. "Yes."

"Is he… Is Allen okay? Please Wong, let me see him right now!"

Wong's face hardened for a brief second as he said, "You must set sail immediately. You must leave Allen Walker here in China." Lenalee's eyes widened as he continued in a softer tone. "I know it is hard for you… but please use your best judgment."

Her vision clouded as her mind whirled in a cacophony of chaos.

"Lenalee." Lavi's voice. His voice enveloped her as he said in a low tenor, "You saw Tim's memories as well. He's lost his Innocence. There's no path he can take to continue being an exorcist." A pause before he delivered with finality. "We must continue our mission without him."

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authour's Note: So the story kind of goes along with the manga but it's going to include minour changes that will eventually make up the rest of the story. Like the minour changes will come together at some point and everything's gonna explode. Hope you guys stick with me til that point.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"In a time of universal deceit, telling the truth is a revolutionary act." – George Orwell<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Lenalee." Lavi's voice. His voice enveloped her as he said in a low tenor, "You saw Tim's memories as well. He's lost his Innocence. There's no path he can take to continue being an exorcist." A pause before he delivered with finality. "We must continue our mission without him."<em>

* * *

><p>Drawing attention towards herself, making Lenalee focus on her voice even though the words 'We must continue our mission without him' still rang in her ears, Anita said, "Unfortunately, our ship has been badly damaged due to last night's fight." Gesturing to the various nautical instruments and wreckage stewed around the place, she continued, "It is impossible to leave immediately. Repairing it will take some time."<p>

Wong smiled at that as he calmly stated, "It is needless to worry. A new exorcist has just been dispatched here from Headquarters. Because of her, you will be able to depart."

Bookman and Lavi turned their heads sharply toward the ramp as the sounds of footsteps were heard. Anita and Mahoja half rose and Krory craned his neck as to get a better view as a tall lanky woman with delicate structure cleared the ramp and came aboard the ship, holding a suitcase.

Lenalee's breathe hitched as she stammers out, "Miranda?"

The older woman smiled nervously before putting her suitcase down and getting a disc-like object from it. She strapped it onto her right shoulder and it slid down to her wrist as she said, "Time Record. Innocence Invocate! Encircle the target." She twirled and a beam of light from the disc came out and followed her action to enclose the whole ship.

A tiny whisper that seem to appear from the glowing trail of light. "Ready!"

Miranda turned to face them. "While my Innocence is invoked, I will be able to reverse everything lost back to its proper order."

"Recovery," came the tiny voice again as the ship restored itself to a state that was brand new.

The owner of the Innocence sighed and muttered, "Thank goodness it worked," before looking up to see everybody's astonished faces. She froze as she fought to articulate. "Ah.. um.. Huh?"

Wong chuckled, hand over his mouth, and said with amusement in his voice. "Everyone, this is Miranda Lotto."

Miranda made a hasty bow towards her audience and when she looked up back, Mahoja appeared in her vision and slapped her on the shoulder, nearly toppling the skinny woman, before walking away, bellowing, "Men! Get ready to set sail!"

As Miranda righted herself, she was nearly bowled over again by Anita, who had sprung up to hug her. "This is great," the captain smiled, her eyes grateful. "Thank you," she said before walking away to holler orders at her men.

Miranda stared after them before turning towards the other exorcists as Wong announces that he shall be taking his leave now. Lenalee stood up to make few half-hearted attempts to make him stay longer but didn't put up much of a fight as Wong placed a firm hand on her shoulder and nodded politely before making his way off the ship. Lavi and Bookman had already entered a nearby cabin, voices low as they conversed with each other.

As the new exorcist look upon the now empty clearing, she felt her heart constrict at the many feelings and words left unsaid.

She didn't need to be an expert to tell that the news about Allen, the young boy who had so gallantly saved her back those short months ago, had hit the others hard.

* * *

><p>"Komui sent these?"<p>

Lavi was stretching, wearing a new outfit with the Black Cross insignia across the upper left corner of his jacket; Krory was adjusting the collar to his suit.

The exorcists had all gathered inside the ship as it set sail. Krory had helped Miranda lug her heavy suitcase indoors and set it on the table and she had dug out separate packages to give to the group.

Unpacking her belongings, the older female nodded. "They are your new uniform. He asked me to bring them to you since your old ones were almost destroyed."

Bookman looked on as Lavi twisted and flexed, jumping up and down. "It's really light and easy to move in," he commented.

Miranda gave a little smile, seeing Lavi's antics. "Komui said they were also very durable." She bit her lips before saying, "He hopes that it'll be able to protect you all."

_Even for a little bit._

Krory's forehead wrinkles a bit as he catches the hidden meaning and Lavi stops fidgeting with his uniform as silence blankets the room. In an attempt to break the silence, Miranda looked around the room and her eyes set on Lenalee who sat motionless on the stairs with Timcampy making whirring sounds above her head. Seeing that she had not put on her uniform, the older woman picked up the remaining bound package from her suitcase and started to walk over to the prone girl.

A hand reached out to stop her and she looked down to see Bookman, his eyes seeming even darker than usual with the black make-up covering up the heavy bags under his face. He shook his head slightly, inclining his head towards Lenalee. "She's still trying to sort herself out. Miss Lenalee is fully regretting leaving Allen's side last night." In the corner of her eyes, she sees Lavi grit his teeth as Bookman pauses before continuing, "She is condemning herself."

_Crash._

Everyone looked towards the commotion as Lavi said in a deathly tone, "Just cut it out already." His gloved fist was through a window, the glass shards being blown outward by the wind. Lenalee was the only one not affected as Lavi pin his one green eye towards her. Fist tightening even more, he stalked over to her, his steps deliberate and slow. "There was nothing we could have done and there is nothing we can do for him now. You, me, Krory, even Bookman, were all fighting for our lives yesterday- there was no way any of us could have helped him." Reaching Lenalee, he loomed over her like a hawk, his posture rigid, his head down, bangs shadowing his face.

Miranda had all about stopped breathing at this point and Krory looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there in the room; the tension stifling them both. Bookman just looked on with critical eyes as Lavi took a breathe in.

His voice was as cold as ice as the redhead said in a tone that captured all the attention in the room, "Choices were made and this is what happens. You are a soldier and this is the war you have been chosen to fight in. Get over it and stand up on your own two feet or die in the dirt like a dog."

And he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him, as Lenalee's shell broke and she slumped down, knees tucked in, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>And now I'm hungry so ramen time.<p>

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Authour's Note: Again, this fic goes alongside the manga but I hope you see the minour changes I have made that will eventually be revealed as a shocker in later chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, in fact, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in." – <em>Kafka on the Shore<em> by Haruki Murakami

* * *

><p><em>His voice was as cold as ice as the redhead said in a tone that captured all the attention in the room, "Choices were made and this is what happens. You are a soldier and this is the war you have been chosen to fight in. Get over it and stand up on your own two feet or die in the dirt like a dog."<em>

_And he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him, as Lenalee's shell broke and she slumped down, knees tucked in, tears streaming down her face. _

* * *

><p>Bookman had followed suit after his apprentice, closing the door gently but firmly, and whispers were heard through the door, low hushed voices belonging to the pair who had just left the room.<p>

Miranda and Krory exchanged glances with each other before the woman turned towards the crying girl who was wiping her tears away with slightly shaking hands. Krory stepped towards the door, intending to leave the room, when it was slammed open by Anita and Mahoja who had heard the commotion. They entered the room with Bookman and Lavi in tow, the latter two silent with hooded eyes.

Seeing the broken window, Mahoja cracked her knuckles as her eyes darted around the room looking for the culprit who broke a part of her ship. Krory, meeting her fiery eyes, made an unintentional choking sound and glanced at Lavi, giving the guilty party away. As Mahoja advanced towards the redhead, Lavi stepped forward and bowed shortly. "I apologize for breaking the window. I let my emotions run ahead of me. It will not happen again."

Anita and Mahoja both stared at the young man, transfixed. 'What happened to the cheery carefree boy who first boarded the ship,' they both wondered.

Miranda's voice broke their thoughts as she assured them, "I-it's all right," and she gestured to the window. In front of their eyes, the window magically restored itself to its unbroken state.

Krory's eyes nearly bugged out of its socket and Lenalee stopped sniffling to stare in awe; Bookman and Lavi looked onward with curious eyes.

Anita walked up to touch the now restored window as Mahoja exclaimed, "It fixed itself?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes. While I'm invoking my Innocence, real time is not allowed in the airspace of this ship. Therefore, the ship will constantly restore itself to its very best condition." She smiled sheepishly before saying, "Furthermore, while we are in this airspace, any injuries that either we or the crew obtain will be heal."

This caught everybody's attention and Mahoja said, 'That's quite a convenient ability."

Miranda's face froze for a few seconds before she casted her eyes down towards the floor. "No. It isn't."

"What? Why not? It sure seems like a hell of a handy skill to me," the bald woman said, eyes narrowing quizzically.

The owner of the 'convenient ability' said in a slew of breathe, the words coming out hurried and low. "In the end, this ability is only temporary. The only things I have learned at headquarters were raising my synchronicity percentage with the Time Record and extending my invocation time. That is why you shouldn't over do yourselves if another battle occurs on this ship. Your former wounds will return to your body. And if they are fatal, you will die." The demure woman lifted her head and looked at her audience as she said in a soft voice, "My ability can't bring back the dead."

And silence ensnared the room as the ship kept inching towards Japan- the place where they will all die, slowly but surely.

* * *

><p>A couple days had passed by without incident. It was disquieting to the point where Anita inwardly wondered if the exorcists had solved their problems as she shifted in her bed, Mahoja snoring away in the hammock nearby. She likes to think that maybe they <em>have <em>gotten over their troubles, or at least Lenalee had forgiven Lavi for the harsh words he had spoken that day. When the younger girl had showed up at her quarters, asking for a hair tie, she saw so much of herself in the girl that she couldn't help but relate and they had talked for hours, nearly until dawn, about everything and anything that came to mind.

During the conversation, Lenalee had mentioned that she was a bit worried about Lavi since the boy was quite the social butterfly and was the type to use soft words to coax the girl into seeing better judgment. Instead, the young man had coldly approached the delicate situation with blunt words that was quite unlike him, not that she minded, Lenalee had quickly recounted, since it did jar her into the right direction.

Shaking her head, Anita got off her bed and tiptoed past her bodyguard, closing the door softly behind her, not wanting to wake up Mahoja. The Chinese woman took in a breath of fresh sea air as she strolled restlessly, wandering aimlessly aboard her massive ship. She was walking alongside the deck when she heard the squeaking of a door being open and ducked, letting the darkness of the night overcome her, making her nearly invisible. 'Who else would be up at this time of night besides the night watch,' she wonders before spying tufts of red hair when the clouds shifted past the moon, letting the light glance off the deck.

Sleek as a cat and making no sounds as he made his way across the ship, Lavi in full uniform leaned against the railing as he took a playing card- the Ace of Spades, Anita sees with pinpoint accuracy- and stares at it, holding it up against the moonlight.

Lavi stayed like that for a while, just looking intensely at the card, before he said in a monotone, "Don't be taken in by the war. We're not their allies. We are only on the organization's side by chance." He slumps down, his eye drifting to the ocean. "We're only involved in order to record history. A 'Bookman' has no need for a heart."

And Anita's heart swelled as the boy repeated it again, seeming to want to engrave it into his brain. She looked sadly at Lavi, not wanting to disturb but intrigued at what he was saying at the same time. The woman took one step towards the boy when his head snapped around, his one green eye lasering in on her despite the blackness of the night.

Her heart caught in her throat as Anita shivered; the atmosphere around them seemed to drop ten degrees. Not blinking, Lavi continued to stare at Anita as she said, "Couldn't sleep?," in a hopefully friendly voice. The younger just nodded before saying softly, "You should get some rest Anita." He turned his head back to view the endless ocean view in an obvious dismissal.

Anita gulped and nodded. "You too Lavi," she says, before backing up in hasty retreat, "good night." She beat a fast track back to her bedroom feeling like an intruder to an immensely private moment

Shutting her bedroom door, she heaved a sigh of relief, not knowing that where she stood just barely five minutes ago is a Level Three akuma, hovering over Lavi's unprotected back.

* * *

><p>Krory and Bookman looked up from their game of Chess when Miranda started and stood up quickly, almost toppling her chair over. Looking at the brunette, Krory asked, "What's wrong?," as he moved his Knight to an empty space only for Bookman to swiftly demolish the chess piece with his Bishop.<p>

Without turning, Miranda said, "Just now, there were continuous rounds of recovery occurring somewhere on this ship." She closed her eyes as she said hesitantly, "It's on deck..?"

Both Krory and Bookman exchanged glances of mutual puzzlement.

Then her eyes flew open, wide, urgent, as their cabin wall blast open, leaving a gaping hole behind.

"We're under attack!"

* * *

><p>A man's terrified shout. "The second mast is broken! Someone help me!"<p>

As men scurried around the mess, nearly falling over one another, Mahoja stared at the center of the chaos, eyes squinting, as she sees a shadowy figure with web like wings protruding from its back. "It's here," she whispers as the communications officer of the ship screamed into his device, "It's an enemy attack! It's an akuma!"

Mahoja jumped when a small hand pressed itself against her own larger arm and she looked down to see Anita, the smaller female's eyes wide with fear. The younger woman was saying something but the wind was ripping away the words; Mahoja leaned in closer and Anita practically shrieked into her ears, "Lavi! He was there! I don't see him anywhere!"

And Mahoja's own eyes flew open as she whipped her head to stare at the broken mast and mass of debris; her heart nearly pausing when she saw a gloved hand lying under the wreckage of wood and ropes.

* * *

><p>"Title: An Exorcist's Corpse," the akuma's leathery voice slithered out over the deck as it formed a rectangle with its fingers, making a frame. It seem to chuckle for a few seconds, the wind carrying the eerie laugh across the ship and everybody on deck paused for a few seconds, in shock and revulsion as the akuma stepped closer to what appears to be Lavi's corpse.<p>

Anita stepped closer to Mahoja who wrapped a slightly shaking hand around the younger's shoulder. Sounds came behind them and the rest of the exorcists came tumbling out, freezing the second they set eyes on the akuma.

Everything was still until a giant hammer appeared over the akuma, emerging out of the mist and smoke clinging to the ship.

"Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!"

Lavi appeared, holding the hammer, as Miranda's Innocence ringed itself around him, healing his apparent injuries. "Damnit, I got some pointless injuries," he muttered, fixing his bandana with his right hand.

The females on the ship sighed a breath of relief which abruptly stopped as a sly voice echoed. "Title… How did you recover..?" The akuma came out of the smoke, hand up, holding Lavi's huge hammer at bay. Lavi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as Krory made a voice at the back of his throat. "He received a full on attack of Lavi's Fire Seal without being destroyed..!"

The akuma seemed amused and it made a grunt as it pushed the giant hammer away from him. The momentum flung Lavi backwards, flying through the air, making him crash against the sail of the first mast.

Several voices rang out. "Lavi!"

Lavi's own voice was heard as a 'Tch' sound came out from the fabric from where he had landed. The wind whipped the sail around until Lavi was visible. More rings from Miranda's Innocence circled him as he rubbed his head.

Any and all feelings of respite were crushed as the akuma abruptly appeared in front of the redhead, fist clenched, moving in for the kill. "Title: Head Smash."

And the ship's stern dropped down into the water as the akuma made contact, the blow so forceful that it ripped the sail in two.

* * *

><p>Miranda nearly fell as she felt her Innocence work frantically to repair all the damage made to the ship. As the ship dip down into the water, her Innocence encircled it and restored it to its original state and the ship righted itself, staying above the water. Her vision blurred for a second and Krory quickly put a hand on her waist, giving her support. She flashed a smile of thanks towards the vampire before it dropped from her face as she remembered exactly why the ship was torn apart in the first place.<p>

Krory and she both looked fearfully at the akuma, fully expecting to see Lavi's brains and shattered head on the sail. Instead, they saw that the akuma's fist had stopped, a feet away from the ginger's head, hand encased in a ball of needles.

The akuma looked quizzically at the needles as a grave voice said, "Black Needles: Heavenly Compass." Everybody looked up to see Bookman standing above the akuma on a rope that was tied to the mast. Lavi shifted away from underneath as everyone's attention was averted to the older man, who was balancing quite well despite the wind and danger.

"Compass of Spells: North Crime," Bookman said, moving his arms in a circle, the needles expanding above the akuma only to pierce it against the mast, immobilizing it. The people below just stared in awe as Lavi made his way down the sail and onto the deck, slipping a couple times. "Gramps?," he said with a hint of astonishment to his voice.

Bookman pinned a look towards his apprentice. "Moron," he scoffed. "Getting us worried for nothing." His attention was reverted back to the akuma as it said, "Title: Why won't you finish me off?"

A flash of disdain crossed Bookman's face. "I will, but not before you answer two or three questions for me. Where did you come from?"

'Title: Eshii was made from the soul of a Japanese painter."

"There's no reason for you to hunt for humans in the middle of the ocean." A pause. "Are you under the Earl's direct orders?"

A strange giggle escaped the pin covered akuma. Turning its head so his glowing eyes were all Bookman could see, it said, "Do you want to hear information on Cross Marian?"

Suddenly, Eshii lunged at Bookman, carrying the older man upwards, away from the ship and into the sky. Miranda gasped at the akuma's swift movements as Krory whispered, "Impossible…" as he stood stark still.

Eshii's unearthly voice filtered down as the people on the ship stare fearfully upwards. "I'll be generous and tell you… but only if you become the model for one of my paintings."

Lavi moved at that, leaping over the side of the ship, yelling, "Extend!" His hammer's shaft grew, carrying him up towards the distant struggling figures before they were engulfed by a flash of light.

Needles rained down below as the akuma spoke once again, "Title: Old Man and the Moon."

And Lavi's eyes went wide as Bookman came sailing down amidst the remnants of his weapons.

* * *

><p>The occupants of the ship looked on silently as Lavi flew upwards on his hammer, intent on helping Bookman. Anita gripped Mahoja's hand tightly as everyone heard the boy's screams. "Gramps!"<p>

Miranda gasped softly, tears welling up in her eyes, as Krory's face turned a bit green.

A rustling of cloth were heard behind them and they all turned to see Lenalee in her new uniform, hands putting her hair into two pigtails. Eyes steely as she walked forward, she gave a small smile before stating in a no nonsense tone, "I'm going to help them."

Anita stepped forward, wanting to stop her, wanting to do something so she won't feel so god damn useless but Lenalee was already off, her petite form vanishing upwards as her boots made quick tapping sounds against Lavi's hammer.

And as Anita watch her disappear into the darkness, she wishes- no she _prays_- that they can make it through the night.

* * *

><p>Lavi caught his mentor's body with a small grunt. The akuma hovered a few yards above them as he quickly took note of Bookman's injuries and take his pulse. A look of relief overcame the young boy before it changed, an inexplicable look twisting his face.<p>

He shifted the limp body in his hand as to get a better grip and before he knew it, Lenalee had already breezed past him, skirt rustling in the wind, her delicate voice trailing behind her. "Return to the ship Lavi."

"Lenalee," he called out but was stopped short as he felt blood trickle down the side of his face. His breath hitched as he felt his collarbone shatter and his ribs gave a sign of protest against the weight he was carrying. He chanced a look below at the ship thinking, 'All my wounds have returned. Is it because I'm too far away from the boat?'

He strained to see Lenalee but the darkness had already enveloped her along with the akuma. His arms, suddenly heavy, bruises marring his wrists, were aching from its burden as the clouds shifted, letting moonlight shine, letting him see the fight happening above his head.

Lenalee and the akuma were on par with each other, darting around like sparrows before landing heavy blows sending each backwards a couple paces before the cycle restarted itself. As Eshii land a punch across Lenalee's face, Lavi yelled out, "He's a Level Three! He's far too powerful for you!"

The girl flipped in midair and managed to kick Eshii in the stomach and the akuma dropped down, landing in the water below. As Lenalee twirled midair to follow Eshii down, Lavi once again called out her name. "Lenalee!"

As the girl passed him in her descent, he saw her smile gently. "It's all right now. _I'm _all right now. Because I've made a decision. Go ahead of me and protect the boat." Before accelerating more, her voice turned dark. "I'll be sure to catch up with you guys later."

Lenalee shot down into the ocean as Lavi reluctantly turned back towards the ship, leaving her to duel with Eshii.

The last thing he heard from Lenalee was "Title: I will destroy you," her voice strong and unflinching.

Bookman's eyes opened at this point. "Re-return to the…ship…"

Lavi tilted his head as he told the elderly that he was. Bookman continued, wheezing, "It's not just him…above… in the clouds. There are… many more…"

And the clouds opened up to let bullets hail upon them all.

* * *

><p>Miranda shuddered as akuma bullets rained down on to the ship. The men's screams were ones of horror and death as bullets slammed into them.<p>

She couldn't even think or take in a breath as bullet after bullet crashed against her Innocence, located above the ship. She slumped down amidst the chaos, panting as she felt the Time Record draw upon her power, exhausting her, and she saw out of the corner of her eyes, a group of bullets zooming towards her and she just couldn't move and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

After a few seconds passed and she wasn't demolished or hit, she cracked an eye open to see a group of sailors shielding her.

One of the more handsome men grinned down to her as he said, "Are you all right Miss Exorcist?"

The brunette looked up at the five or six so men surrounding her and she felt tears run down her face. "You all…! Why? When time returns to itself, your wounds will-"

Another sailor just snorted and cut her off. "Oh this? Earlier, we took quite a few good hits. We're already dying anyway. Since we can't be saved, we might as well become your shield."

And more tears streamed down her face as the men covered her from another storm of bullets.

* * *

><p>Krory, having seen Miranda's predicament, had taken it upon himself to try to stave off the never ending bullets from hitting her Innocence. Over and over again, he bends the bullets with his cloak, sending them to hit the ocean harmlessly but he was tiring.<p>

"Che, they're lurking in the clouds. Of all the impertinent… I'm forced to play defensive!" He snarled, frustrated as he took another hit. "Let me suck your blood!," he roared out.

As more and more bullets head towards Miranda's Innocence, his eyes darted, trying to find some way to protect the boat. Seeing nothing, he growled. "Ku! I can't ward them off!"

A rough voice answered. "Sorry to keep you waiting Krorykins."

The vampire looked up to see a fire snake surround the Time Record above the ship just in time to protect it against a wave of bullets.

Krory smirked. "Stop calling me that, Eye-Patch."

Bookman and Lavi entered the scene as Miranda's Innocence worked on them both, mending their broken bones and aching bodies. Lavi gave a sardonic little smile. "Sorry bout that Krory."

Bookman smacked Lavi on the back of the head. "Stop fooling around. We have work to do," he said before jumping on top of the Time Record.

The elder crouched down, focusing, as he said, "Heavenly Compass. Needles of Divine Protection: East Crime!" Needles appeared and covered the hovering black disc. "Leave the record to me! The rest of you, attack the enemies in the sky!"

Lavi snapped a salute to Krory and Bookman before enlarging his hammer and leaping off to another part of the ship, intent on battling against the unknown number of akumas in the sky.

All of a sudden, the ship lurched to a stop and silence became apparent as everybody stare at one another in confusion. A bewildered voice echoed across. Anita. "The helm… I can't move it..!"

Then, in one fluid motion, the ship jerked downwards, stern first, heading towards the water.

Miranda's voice was shrill as she screamed out, "Why? The recovery should still be functioning normally!"

Krory looked over and his enhanced eyes saw what the brunette saw as they both looked at the disc on her right hand; something had wrapped itself around it, coiling tightly over the disc. The woman hesitantly put a hand on the cursed object as the vampire hastily made his way over to her. "Ouch!" She quickly pulled her hand back, shaking it as if she got burned. She looked up at Krory with worried tired eyes as life returned on the ship, the crew panicking and trying to find a foothold as to not get sucked in by the oncoming water. "Can this possibly be… Don't tell me…!"

And then Miranda breathed a word that turned Krory's blood cold. "_Lenalee…_"

* * *

><p>It felt like they had been fighting for days on end instead of the few short hours that had transpired. Krory felt his power waning and he slumped, holding onto a pole limply as the ship went down into the water another inch, nearly standing vertically in the air.<p>

Lavi, who had appeared after bundling Miranda away somewhere safe, looked at him with his one eye, forehead crinkling. "What's wrong?"

The older man grunted as he whined. "Need… akuma… blood… losing… strength…"

The redhead blinked back before giving a small grimace. "Snap out of it. There's no time to be tired."

Krory made to say something back, along the lines of 'you disrespectful brat,' but was stopped as bullets sporadically appeared, aimed towards the ship.

Lavi huffed as he leapt atop a nearby cannon and shifted his hammer, enlarging it. "Damn! They just keep comi-" He was cut off as the ship tipped at an unnatural angle and he slipped off the cannon, falling.

"Lavi!," Krory yelled out as a bullet made its way home, slamming into the redhead's shoulder, propelling him into the water below.

The vampire jumped after him into the sea as he sees stars appear on the young boy's body; the virus was quickly spreading through his body, bringing him close to death. Swimming quickly to his side, Krory sank his teeth into the younger boy's neck to suck out the akuma's poison, giving him strength. Rejuvenated, he flung himself and Lavi out of the water and onto the deck of the ship, throwing the younger on the floor as he coughed seawater out of his lungs.

Catching his breath, the redhead coughed before straightening, eyes dazed. "Didn't I get shot…?"

Krory smirked, his fangs showing, as he felt the rush of energy run through his body. "Looks like I managed to suck out the poison before it spread all over your body. Thanks for the meal. " He winked cheekily. "Oh, and I think I drank some of your blood too by accident." His smirk grew as a disturbed look passed over Lavi's face.

They were interrupted as Bookman's voice boomed down to them from above. "You blockheads! How long do you plan on sitting there? Get your arses back in gear and fight!" Krory winced as the elder's voice reached his ears. "You slackers!"

The vampire opened his mouth to shoot a retort back but was cut off once again by Bookman who seemed to be directing his anger at his apprentice. "Why aren't you using the [Wood Seal], Lavi?"

Lavi looked back at Bookman, conveying something, for the older man's eyes turned to slits. "You both are idiots," Bookman said in a deadpan tone, making Krory cringe.

The eye patch boy gave a sigh, said, "Krorykins, come here for a second," and proceeded to whisper his plans into the vampire's ears. Listening, Krory nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. But our footing isn't too steady…"

The planner nodded as well before saying grimly, "But if we don't do this, we're goners."

Krory straightened. "You're right," he slinked his hair back as rain continued to fall; "A death like this is unbefitting for one such as me."

He looked up, Lavi repeating his action, as the taller man said solemnly, "Plus it would be bad if Lenalee got back and the ship was gone."

And as the rain drowned out all sounds, he barely heard Lavi's voice behind him, mocking, dark-

"So this is where we stand."

* * *

><p>This was such a long chapter. Sob. Took me two almost all-nighters to write.<p>

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Authour's Note: Another chapter! Hope it lived up to expectations a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"With every page that is turned, we're like a novel of impending tragedy." - Zico<p>

* * *

><p><em>The eye patch boy gave a sigh, said, "Krorykins, come here for a second," and proceeded to whisper his plans into the vampire's ears. Listening, Krory nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. But our footing isn't too steady…"<em>

_The planner nodded as well before saying grimly, "But if we don't do this, we're goners."_

_Krory straightened. "You're right," he slinked his hair back as rain continued to fall; "A death like this is unbefitting for one such as me."_

_He looked up, Lavi repeating his action, as the taller man said solemnly, "Plus it would be bad if Lenalee got back and the ship was gone."_

_And as the rain drowned out all sounds, he barely heard Lavi's voice, mocking, dark-_

_"So this is where we stand."_

* * *

><p>Lavi slid across the floorboards and nearly fell as the boat buoyed up from its sinking position to stand horizontally in its rightful state. Krory managed to cling on to a nearby pole while Bookman just stared down from his position above the ship, an astonished expression on his face.<p>

One of the crewmen nearby voiced what they were all thinking. "What the…? The ship resurfaced?"

Lavi leaned over the rail, looking at the water below, as Krory grinned predatorily; "The tides have turned."

Bookman's voice. "Lavi! Now! Take them down!"

The redhead shifted, taking a fighting stance as he held his hammer above his head, seals appearing around him. "Yes sir," said Lavi as he spun his mallet to pound on one of the seals.

"Wood Stamp: Heaven Earth Revolution!"

A giant seal appeared on the ground where the lad stood and he jumped out to stand on the edge. Krory watched as a rather sadistic sneer worked its way onto Lavi's face as he lifted his left hand, index finger up, and pointed towards the sky above.

Bright white light illuminated from the seal and shot upwards in a column that nearly blinded Krory as he made out the words, "Hey, you clouds, _recede,_" coming out of Lavi's mouth.

The vampire watched, mouth agape, as the clouds did exactly what Lavi said. Bookman had made his way down at this point to stand besides the aristocrat and he said in an amused tone when he saw Krory's face, "The [Wood Seal] is not an offensive seal. It is something unique to Lavi's Innocence. It lets him control objects in nature, giving him free reign to exert influence and stretch to the limit all things in life."

Krory just nodded as his eyes zeroed in on the akumas who had been wrecking havoc for the past few hours and jumped, knowing that the redhead would be right behind him. As he sped towards his target, a hammer appeared in his peripheral vision and his lips curled up as he said, "4 o'clock."

An affirmative back. "Ok," as Lavi appeared and spun, swinging his hammer behind Krory. "Go get them Krorykins!" Using the huge hammer as a foothold, the vampire launched himself off it, shooting towards a rather dim-witted akuma who was still wondering why the hell the clouds had cleared up. So quick that the three akumas could not see, he nipped them, inserting his own blood into them.

The three enemies started shaking, shrieking with pain, as black spider web like patterns appeared on them, a sign that Krory's poison was working.

Standing on a rather pudgy akuma's shoulder, he looked down, his face darkening, as he said, "I really want to drink your blood dry like it was a party. But you bastards killed too many of my traveling companions and the price for that is atoning for it with an equal death." As a skinny akuma writhe in the air, Krory licked his thumb, face pointed. "My blood has been laced with Innocence. To you guys, that might as well be poison." A sneer as he launched off the akuma he was standing on as the three akumas simultaneously implode. "Die with pain!"

* * *

><p>Miranda was still with her self-designated group of defenders, huddling next to a cabin that had miraculously not been destroyed despite all that had been happening. Lavi had appeared a while ago, urging her to go to safety before heading off, presumably to battle the akumas. She was just wondering if she could move now since the rate of recovery happening on the ship was slowing down and she was regaining her strength when small droplets fell down from the sky.<p>

Reaching up with her hand to see what the material was, she tilted her head in a questioning manner. "Red… snow?"

An explosion next to her. She jumped as the dust settled to reveal Krory who leered at her and the group of men behind her. "Crimson blood. It's quite delicious. Isn't it good," he said before falling face first onto the floor.

"Krory?" She tugged at his clothes, half pulling him up into a sitting position. "You're turning pale! Didn't you drink the akuma's blood?"

As Krory shook with effort, Bookman approached her side. "Miss Miranda. He should be fine after a while. Just let him rest."

More footsteps were heard as Lavi made his way over, half stumbling.

Just then, a voice called out. "Hey! What's that?"

The brunette asked, "Did something happen?," as everyone turned their head towards the voice.

One of the men protecting Miranda pointed outwards, towards a shining column of blinding white light in the distant. "That light way over there in the sea! Looks like it came from an explosion!"

As the light dimmed and vanished, the chains wrapping around the Time Record made breaking sounds before shattering. At the sound of shattering chains, Lavi's already pale and slightly tired face turned an impossible white as he stepped towards the rail, hand gripping his hammer, as he whispered, "Lenalee…"

Miranda and Krory, catching the half-whispered word, gave each other terror-stricken looks as what Lavi said registered in their minds.

And the darkness of the night faded away as the sun peeked over the horizon, making the horrors of the night even more prominent.

* * *

><p>"Boss…"<p>

Anita looked up from her position at the wheel to see Mahoja, sorrow on the bodyguard's face. "It seems that Lenalee stayed out at sea and has not come back…"

The younger woman's throat closed at the implication that Mahoja would not say. She looked away before taking a deep breath, calming herself. "I'm sure Lenalee's fine," she said, smiling bravely despite knowing that every second Lenalee didn't show up, the less her chances were at surviving in the miles of empty water stretching in every direction.

Signaling for one of her men to take over the helm, Anita walked down the stairs, Mahoja trailing after her, on to the deck where the exorcists were.

Miranda was sitting, thanking a group of sailors, with Krory's head on her lap; the gaunt man had his eyes closed, chest heaving as he breathed deeply. Bookman and Lavi were talking in hushed whispers nearby, eyes darting around, as the younger gestured towards the open sea, probably telling the elder about the bright light that had shone for a brief minute before vanishing.

Conversation dwindled down as the men realized their captain was in the vicinity; Miranda, seeing Anita, gave a small tired smile of welcome and Krory opened his eyes, lifting a hand up to wave.

All talk abruptly stopped when Lavi stepped up, holding his hammer head down, and said, "I'm going to find Lenalee."

A pause. "W-what?"

The redhead tilted his head, chin pointed outwards, when all he got back were confused and stunned looks. One of the crew put a hand on the younger's shoulder only to be shrugged off. "Bu-but you're seriously injured! It's dangerous if you go outside of the ship. Isn't that right Miss Exorcist?," the man said, turning towards Miranda.

The brunette nodded, looking between Bookman and Lavi with curious eyes as Anita walked up to the redhead, pleading, "No you don't have to! Don't hurt yourself even more. We'll get her back no matter where she is so…" She cut off, mid-sentence, when Lavi turned to her with apathetic eyes.

"You mustn't stop me," he said sharply as he walked up to the side of the ship, eyes dangerous before fading to a blank.  
>Miranda, trying to make a cease-fire, rose from her position, Krory shifting to lean against a nearby crate. She gripped Lavi's wrist and was rewarded with a glare. "A-are you sure you have no fatal wounds?"<p>

The teen shook his head. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"You seem liked you're bleeding, wouldn't it be better to tie that up?"

Lavi turned, twisting his wrist from her grasp as he said with stony eyes, "My wounds are unimportant."

Miranda shot a look towards Krory, beseeching him to make the boy see sense, but too late, Lavi had extended his hammer, already a distant dot on the horizon.

She whirled around at the sounds of footsteps and saw Bookman walk up towards them. "Do not interfere. He must do what is necessary," he said, eyes boring into the both of them, making eye contact with Anita and Mahoja as well, before silently walking away, head lifting up as Tim made a whining sound before shooting off as well in the general direction as Lavi.

And the rest were left wondering just what Bookman and his apprentice were up to.

* * *

><p><em>Wong had just announced his leave when Bookman pulled him aside, eyes locking into his apprentice's <em>

_An order. "Come here."_

_The elder pulled Lavi into the cabin they were staying in and closed the door behind them with a firm 'thud.'_

_"Sit." The lad obediently sat down on a chair and Bookman sat in the chair opposite of the small table, holding a cup of tea._

_"So… what happened?"_

_Lavi's face became emotionless as he recanted the tale of how he had discovered a puddle of blood and an Ace of Spades card- which he handed to Bookman, the older looking at it critically before handing it back- and Lenalee's despair and emotional breakdown. As he finished the story, his mentor said nothing for a while and then asks him what his thoughts were of the situation._

_Lavi tilted his head to the side, tapped his finger on his lip as if in deep thought and merely replied he has no opinion to give. It isn't his place to do so._

_Bookman gave a nod of approval, his expression never changing. Then he asks what 'Lavi' would do._

_The boy just sat there, staring back, before shrugging. "Lavi is just a alias, to be used and discarded at any given moment."_

_The older man's eyes sparkled with a rare expression of pride as he nodded again. "It is time for the Bookman to come out of the shadows," he hinted as he sipped his now cold tea._

_And the way his apprentice's eyes darkened, the elder knew that his successor was ready to take on the heavy leaden mantle of 'Bookman.'_

* * *

><p>And now we have an inkling of why Lavi's acting the way he is.<p>

Well hope you like it and I'd like some feedback...

Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Hell is empty. All the devils are here." – <em>The Tempest <em>by William Shakespeare

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_boy just sat there, staring back, before shrugging. "Lavi is just a alias, to be used and discarded at any given moment."_

_The older man's eyes sparkled with a rare expression of pride as he nodded again. "It is time for the Bookman to come out of the shadows," he hinted as he sipped his now cold tea. _

_And the way his apprentice's eyes darkened, the elder knew that his successor was ready to take on the heavy leaden mantle of 'Bookman.'_

* * *

><p>The ship had since been cleared of most of its mess and the crew was now functioning properly, having called roll-call and fishing the men who had been swept away out of the sea.<p>

After Lavi had left, Bookman had secluded himself in his cabin and Krory had also retired into his own room, hobbling away with a few crewmen as support.

Anita had put on a brave front and went back to take over the helm with Mahoja at her side. Miranda was left to her own devices as she walked up and down the ship restlessly, peering out to the ocean every few seconds or so to see if she could glimpse those twin pigtails flapping in the wind or that so very red hair atop a hammer.

The brunette gave another sigh as someone informed her for the tenth time that it had only been a few hours since the redhead had sped off in search of the young girl.

She renewed her pacing as the sun beat against her back, making her sweat despite the periodically cool breezes coming from the ocean. Wiping her brow with a towel that one of the crewmen had given her, she glanced at the horizon again and paused, the towel hanging off her hand. Stepping up towards the rail and raising one hand to shield her eyes from the sun, Miranda squinted at the tiny figure emerging from the sun's rays.

Trying to determine if it was Lavi or perhaps Lenalee who had been lost at sea and had finally found her way back, the brunette leaned over the railing, despite cautions from the nearby crewmen. She dismissed their warnings, twisting her head to tell them so, and her hand slipped from the bar and she would have taken a heart leaping plunge over the side save for the pair of rather strong arms that wrapped around her stomach, saving her. Turning her head to see who her saviour was, her face blanched when she discovered it was Bookman. Heaving her over the side and onto the deck, the elder just shook his head before letting go. "Be more careful Miss Miranda." The woman meekly nodded and all of a sudden, a gush of wind overcame the boat as Lavi approached the vessel, a giant crystal-like item following him; it was being lugged by a rather strange yellow and pink creature.

The sound of a bell pealed through the air as the bell-ringer alerted everyone about the approaching figures. As Lavi arrived, a thunderous sound occurred across the ship as the men stopped their activity to gather around the two exorcists. Anita and Mahoja arrived at a run- Krory was still bedridden.

Lavi came off his hammer and his boots made a slight tapping sound against the wooden floor of the ship, his scarf twirling in the wind. Miranda took a step forward, the words 'Welcome back' on the tip of her tongue, when Lavi stepped aside, gesturing towards the strange creature behind him to lower the crystal down onto the deck.

As the creature did what the young man told it to do, another gust of wind enveloped the audience. When the wind cleared, everyone strained to see what the crystal held and there was a collective intake of sharp breath when they all saw what was inside the giant crystal. Bookman's mouth gaped open a bit before he closed it and walked up to his apprentice. "This… What is this?"

For inside the giant crystal was a suspended figure, floating serenely, unaware of the commotion she was stirring by her appearance- hair short, clothes barely covering her. It was Lenalee.

* * *

><p>Bookman's words seem to have bought everyone back to their senses for Anita sprang forward, calling out the younger girl's name. "Lenalee!"<p>

The captain got within four feet of the crystal before she heard a beautiful and terrible singing from the object that held her dear friend. Taking another step, the eerie song intensified until it was all she heard, drowning out all other noises.

The song was like fire and ice and rage. It was like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. It was ancient and forever. It was both breath-taking and dreadful at the same time.

And Anita collapsed with the contradicting song humming louder than ever until she was no more.

* * *

><p>"Boss!"<p>

Mahoja made a movement to help Anita who had crumpled into a kneeling position just feet away from the crystal.

"My… my head… it hurts. The sound of singing… it… it's cracking…"

The whispers coming from Anita became increasingly louder until it was a scream. Mahoja flew forward, intent on helping her precious comrade when Lavi stepped in her path.

"You mustn't go any closer Mahoja."

The bald woman made an attempt to shove him aside to reach Anita but she was met by a steely gaze and an equally steely grip on her arm, holding her back.

Bookman stepped forward to drag Anita back, yelling out, "Those of you who aren't exorcists, keep your distance!" The crowd moved back several paces, unnerved, and a few even left to go below deck on shaky legs. Pushing Anita into Mahoja's open arms, he continued. "Be careful! You'll be hit with the power of the Innocence!"

Miranda stepped forward timidly to stare in wonder at the crystal. She came to a stand a few feet behind Lavi who had turned to eye Bookman's back as the elder edged closer to the crystal.

Lavi shifted and called out to his mentor. "Is this thing really Lenalee's Innocence?"

Bookman didn't turn or acknowledge his apprentice's question as he said, "The more serious matter is that the Innocence broke the restrictions and moved on its own to rescue her." Miranda could not hear Bookman but his apprentice sure did as the redhead took another step towards the older man. "The Innocence rescued its compatible?! That is unprecedented. If this kind of thing is possible, then why didn't the same thing happen when successive generations of exorcists have died in battle?"His earrings made a jingling noise as he craned his neck. "This is an exceptional document."

Lavi also tilted his head to eye the giant crystal. "Old man… don't tell me that Lenalee's Innocence is-"

"It's her 'Heart' isn't it?"

Miranda jumped at the unexpected intrusion and Lavi immediately whirled around to bash the yellow and pink creature across the cheek with his hammer.

Miranda's jaw fell to the floor as she finally realized what the creature was. It was an akuma.

A very spirited akuma it seems for it was flailing its arms and spitting madly at Lavi.

"What the hell? Don't hit me! I'm your ally don't you know?"

Lavi just quirked an eyebrow and the akuma flailed some more. "General Cross's messenger huh? An akuma?"

Miranda watched on, baffled by the situation.

The akuma stopped flailing its arms and pouted. "I said I was converted…"

Bookman interrupted them. "You can stop being so cautious Lavi." His apprentice turned his head, indicating he was listening, but the hammer in the akuma's face did not budge, nor did the expression of wariness disappear from his face.

"Marian Cross is a unique human who can convert akumas. This is something that no one else in the Black Order knows other than me."

The akuma smiled at that and stuck out its tongue childishly, half spitting onto Lavi. "See! I told you so!"

Bookman smirked a bit at his apprentice's disgust at the amount of saliva the akuma was bestowing upon him. "Tim landing on him was the confirmation. Just relax."

Shuffled footsteps made the old man turn around. Miranda walked up to the akuma. "B-b-being able to c-convert an akuma… If everyone on the s-science squad heard… Wouldn't they be surprised," she muttered nervously, shivering at the close proximity of the akuma.

The akuma seemed to smile at Miranda's discomfort before lifting its head to face the sky. "We've got no time, don't you know? I've word from Marian." Garnering attention from the exorcists, it continued. "Marian's not dead. He landed and is on a mission in the direction of Edo."

Miranda's head bobbed up at that. "A mission? "

The akuma nodded its giant head.

"What is in Edo," Lavi questioned, sole eye reverting back to the crystal.

"There is a box there. A very big box. A plant for generating akuma using heretic rituals. Cross's mission is to destroy that. Don't you know?"

A pause as all three exorcists stared at the akuma, a look of bewilderment on their faces. _Whoa… The general was doing his job?!_

The akuma, undeterred by the silence, rambled on. When it paused for breath, Lavi cut into the monologue, hands clasped behind his head. "Does this means he needs our help?"

A resounding, no hesitation, response. "No."

Lavi froze for a few seconds and his eyes flashed as he echoed the akuma's answer. "No?" He exchanged glances with Bookman and Miranda's eyes became the size of saucers at the akuma's reply.

The akuma leaned forward and Miranda hastily took a few steps back. Bookman and Lavi remained where they were although Lavi seemed to tense while Bookman remained at ease.

The akuma smiled leisurely. "I came to deliver a message to you guys, don't you know? Marian said: If you guys become a hindrance, go home!"

Bookman's grave voice. "The general said that?"

A chirpy voice answered back. "Yup! Japan is already the Earl's country. The capital, Edo, is in the center of that. It's the nest of akuma above Level Three. The chances of us coming out alive are low and-"

All of a sudden, the crystal holding Lenalee exploded into a beam of light, momentarily blinding the akuma and three exorcists.

When the light disappeared, the three exorcists looked at what used to be the crystal and instead saw Lenalee on deck.

"Lenalee!" Miranda ran forward, cradling the young girl in her arms. Lavi stared at the two females for a few seconds before making his way over with jerky movements and kneeling next to Miranda. Lenalee's eyes opened as tears leaked out, flowing down her face in slow tendrils. Her eyes looked around dazedly, as if unaware of where she was, until she met Lavi's green eye.

A soft whisper. "Lavi… am I…still in the world…?

Miranda started weeping as well, hugging the younger girl to her chest, the Time Record healing the younger's wounds. Lavi just ruffled Lenalee's now short hair before huffing out a barely audible, "Idiot." He took off his uniform's jacket and draped it over the young girl as Bookman walked up, a somber look on his face although he did flashed a quick smile towards Lenalee.

"Let's get Miss Lenalee inside Lavi," he said, tilting his head towards the crowd of men around them, reminding them that they were in front of an audience.

His apprentice nodded and procured a hand for Lenalee to lean against as she struggled to get up. She stumbled, legs giving way under her weight.

"My legs… I can't move them well." The younger girl looked to the ground as she said that, a hint of shame and fear lining her voice. Suddenly, she was in Lavi's arms, leaning against his chest, as he held her bridal-style.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Lavi's murmur was low before he said in a slightly louder voice. "Wave to them. Show them that you're okay."

The young man proceeded to walk, the others trailing behind him, and their audience parted, making a pathway for them. Lenalee did as the young man told her to do and was met with thunderous applause and cheers; some of the men were in near tears as they realized that someone they've gotten close to during the voyage was safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Lenalee was in bed now with Krory sitting on the edge. He had made his way over to Lenalee's cabin after an errand boy had frantically knocked on his door and prodded him awake to tell him that 'Miss Lenalee- the pretty exorcist- is back and they're having a meeting now in her room Mister Krory."<p>

He now leaned against the bedpost, relaxing, feeling better but still looking a bit pale. Miranda had taken a chair from somewhere and sat at the head of the bed, hand clasped with the younger girl's.

Bookman was in the corner, his whole being thrown into the shadow. Lavi was near the door, leaning against the wall, side to side with the akuma who had stuck its head through the window; the akuma proved too big to get inside the cabin.

Lenalee listened as Bookman told her about the fight and was informed about the presence of the akuma and General Cross's mission. After he finished, he shifted, his face coming out of the shadow.

"If we enter Japan… it means more and more bitterness awaits us…."

Miranda's grip on Lenalee tightened and Krory blinked furiously. Lavi gave no sign of what he was thinking as his mentor said, "Should we continue? Or shouldn't we? You will have to choose."

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for the bed-ridden girl to answer. Her eyes were closed for a second, as if steeling herself, before she responded with a firm yet soft voice.

"Let's go on."

Bookman's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Are you certain Miss Lenalee?"

A confident nod. "We can't just go back from here. We turn back now, we are trampling down on the lives of those who got us this far."

Another stretch of silence filled the room as she gave a tentative smile and Miranda gave a rather watery smile back.

A movement as Lavi walked over to the bed, one hand coming up to rest on Krory's shoulder and the other coming up to rest on Lenalee's back. Lenalee shuddered at the warm contact and Krory closed his eyes briefly at the touch as if it gave him strength.

"Lenalee's approval. We got it."

Krory nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"Even though we're all worn out, I guess we can't stop here." The redhead tilted his head back, jaw pointed out, a rather ruthless grin on his face before it subdued to form a small grin.

"To Edo it is…"

* * *

><p>- Incredibly sorry for the wait.<p>

- Feedback?

- Reviews are much appreciated.

- Please tell me what you think!


End file.
